The prevent invention relates to an electronic arrangement having a directly contactable circuit board, wherein a plug produces a direct electric contact on the circuit board.
It is known to produce a so-called direct plug connection between a circuit board and a plug, wherein the electric contacts of the plug are plugged directly onto contact surfaces on the circuit board. The circuit board can be part of a control device or also part of an electric assembly, for example an electric drive. However, this arrangement is encumbered with problems relating to contamination in the contact region or rather relating to dirt entering the interior of the control device. Furthermore, requirements with regard to anti-contact protection are to be fulfilled in the contact region. An electric window lever drive is known by way of example from DE 10201002511 A1, wherein a direct plug connection of this type is achieved. One problematic area of direct plug connections of this type resides in the fact that the circuit boards are frequently of different thicknesses. These comparatively large tolerances of a thickness of a circuit board cause an asymmetric arrangement of the circuit board relative to a plug collar and possibly cause force to be exerted in an asymmetric manner when making the contact. However, due to the fact that many users desire arrangements that have small dimensions, this leads to problems when making the contacts and even to the circuit board and/or the plug being damaged during the mounting process.